


Daisy Bell

by ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake, Rose_de_Noire



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fix-It, Fluffy, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake/pseuds/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: When Gaston gives up on the mob to take care of a more important situation.





	Daisy Bell

Gaston’s blood was still rushing with adrenaline.   
  
Maurice was alive. Maurice appeared in the tavern to accuse him in front of all village, and his own companion, his unique friend, almost took Maurice’s side. When he was finally able to silence the old man, Belle decided to appear after such a long time, only to stand in his way. As if all of this wasn’t enough, she still showed them that sorcery - the cursed mirror proving the Beast’s existence..   
And it was this adrenaline that made him turn around to LeFou in anger when he dared to question his orders again. “Do you want…” His thunderous voice dissipated at the same moment he laid his eyes on LeFou again.   
His own anger seemed to vanish too, allowing him to be filled with a new feeling, as warm as the anger, but softer. Gaston’s expression lost all the rage, and what he said not only surprised the whole mob who was expecting the next command, but also himself. “... me to braid daisies into your hair?”   
  
Excuse him?   
  
He also blamed it on the adrenaline. But the locks of LeFou’s hair were falling from the ribbon, and the only thing he could think now was to put it in the right place again. Then he could think about other things, like killing the beast. Because he was a hero, of course.

 

LeFou had shrunk back a little the moment Gaston had turned on him, but now he merely stared at the hunter with narrowed eyes. He needed to think fast and so he did. It didn’t much matter why Gaston wanted to braid  _ daisies _ of all things into his hair. What mattered was that Gaston would be too occupied to lead a raging mob to the castle. And therefore, he’d be out of harm's way.    
He snatched Gaston’s hand with the mirror, put on a cheery smile and declared, “Yes, I very much would want you to braid daisies into my hair! I know where to find the perfect batch!” He grabbed a torch and dragged him off towards the little spot behind Gaston’s house where he knew a small gathering of perfect daisies was.    
LeFou made sure to shake his head some more, losing the ribbon for good. He could get a new one on any other day.    
Some of the mob were trailing after them, LeFou realized as he looked over his shoulder at Gaston, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t mind them seeing his best friend braiding his hair.   
He was actually looking forward to it by now.

 

Gaston knew on some level this was straying far from his original plan, but he just ran with it, and if he had any doubts about his priorities, everything became really clear when he saw those beautiful daisies. They would match LeFou’s current outfit perfectly.   
  
“Hold this for me.” He handed his own torch to Stanley, before kneeling on the ground to choose the right flowers. “Take care of them while I finish here, keep their motivation alive… Screw your courage to the sticking place and all, just don’t fail.”    
But it didn’t seem to have much importance anymore. “Make me proud, boy. But don’t hold the fire too far away, I need to see what I’m doing.”   
Only when he turned to LeFou again did he notice that all of the other’s e hair was loose right now. The wavy strands were glowing somehow, and it was the perfect frame for his face. Gaston had always known LeFou was handsome - he wouldn’t walk side by side with an ugly fellow, it would probably ruin his reputation - but he had never really noticed  _ how much _ .   
Of course, the excitement of the war they were about to start made everything more intense.   
“Sit down, LeFou, and let’s get this over with.” It was easier to do this next to the daisies, so he would be able to get more of them, if needed. “And then we’re going to kill the beast!”   
The last sentence was supposed to be a battle cry, but not even Gaston himself was convinced, and the villagers who had followed them to the daisies barely raised their torches in agreement.   
  
LeFou looked down at Gaston. It was a little weird to have him kneel in front of him and looking up at him with this look. A look that  he usually reserved for Belle?   
LeFou sat down as ordered, before he could think too much about the look, and scooted backwards until he sat more or less straight in front of Gaston. If he'd scooted just a little further back, his backside would touch Gaston’s knees.   
He shuddered at the thought of Gaston’s fingers in his hair. It would feel so nice. LeFou just had to make sure he would move a little too often, to undo his friends work. He was determined to make Gaston forget about the mob.    
  
“I’m ready when you’re ready, as always, Gaston!”

  
Gaston felt like he was the most stupid person to ever exist, how had he never stopped to give more attention to LeFou's hair? More than once he had found himself staring too long at his friend, especially when his hair was loose, so why had it taken him so much time to find an excuse to touch it?   
And it was as soft as he had expected it to be. He was good at dealing with hair, after all, his hair always needed to be impeccable, but Gaston didn't rush himself. Slowly, he split different locks of hair to braid in his favorite flowers, intending to bring it all together in a ponytail, and then LeFou would be ready.   
The strange mood between the both of them, which had been growing stronger since the moment Gaston had left Maurice in the woods, seemed to slowly vanish while he twisted his fingers along the hair.   
  
"Captain?..." One of the villagers called, with hesitation. "We shouldn't...?"   
  
"Just one minute, soldier." Gaston didn't pay much attention, nor did he care to look at the people around. 

LeFou used the moment the villager spoke up to his advantage and jerked his head around to look at them, pulling his hair out of Gaston’s grip. “Just go,” he suggested quietly, “to the tavern until we’re done! But leave some torches here, he needs the light!” He hoped they’d all be too drunk to go any further than to the floor once Gaston had finished.   
“Is that fine with you, Captain?” LeFou turned his head the other way to look at Gaston, again pulling his hair through the other’s fingers.

 

“Perfect.” This could be an answer to LeFou’s question, but also could be a reaction to the way the braid started undoing the moment he moved his head to talk to the villager, waving his hair with a fluidity that made it look like silk. It meant Gaston would have to start all over again, but this wasn’t a bad thing at all.   
Once they were alone, he finally lost all his manners and sat on the ground, leaving one leg on each side of LeFou, to bring him closer and guarantee better access to his hair. And he would confess, he also wanted to take advantage of this new proximity to let his hands and arms touch LeFou’s back eventually, while he just finished undoing the previous work on the hair to start it all over again.   
“Your hair is stubborn just like you. It won’t stay still until I finish.” But Gaston wasn’t censoring LeFou at all. Actually, his voice sounded kind of affectionate. And this was only a new excuse to explain why the braiding was taking so long.

“I felt like you were about to abandon me tonight.” Maybe it was the sight of the first daisy tangled in his hair, maybe it was the lull after the strain of what was happening that night, but Gaston’s defenses fell, and he was there, talking openly about one of his fears.   
  
LeFou leaned back a little for a moment, then remembered that he needed to draw out the braiding. There was no way he would let Gaston storm that castle. Not tonight, not any other time. His thoughts were interrupted by Gaston's sudden admission.   
He shook his head, unintended this time, “no Gaston. I will never abandon you! But you… you…” he stammered, voice suddenly weak. “You  _ scared _ me.” He admitted it in barely a whisper. “I’ve never been scared of you before. For you, yes. Often, I might add. One day you will do something heroic and die, and leave me all alone.” There was no stopping him now, as worked up as LeFou was and he turned halfway around to look at Gaston. “What would I do all alone and brokenhearted, huh?” He fell silent, blinked once, then turned back and shook his hair, “get back to braiding, will you?”

 

"Die?" Gaston was surprised. It was a double surprise, to be true, the idea of himself dying and claiming he would be broken-hearted. Obviously, his brain focused on what he could understand better. "Don't... be silly, LeFou. I'm the hero, and heroes don't die."   
But an unbearable bitterness took over his stomach, and he decided not to think about this. "And why would you be afraid of me? I would never harm you." His hands hesitated, and the new daisy almost fell from his hands.   
He was about to threat locking LeFou in with Maurice and Belle when he noticed LeFou’s hair, but it was only to make him stop questioning Gaston. Only because he knew - he hoped - his friend wouldn't try to argue against his decision again.   
And if he had to leave LeFou behind for some good reason, he would come back to rescue him the moment the beast was dead. First, save the village, then he would... Why did he always have to put the hero acting before what he really cared about?   
  


"I don't even want to think about losing you." This would break his heart? He silently blamed the daisies for what he was confessing once more, while he started a new braid.    
  
"What did you mean it would break your heart?" He blurted out all of a sudden.   
  
LeFou froze. He’d hoped Gaston would ignore the part about his breaking heart. But then again, he had so much more to say. “Gaston, Achilles was a hero and died.” That was not what he’d intended to say. “You harmed me already. You made me lie.” He placed his hand atop Gaston’s knee and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure him. “I forgive you, you know.” He leaned his head forward, freeing his hair again from Gaston’s freshly started braid.   
“And it would break my heart because you’re the one…” he mumbled the last part, in hopes Gaston would not question him further. “I couldn’t go on without you. I’d just be your leftovers!” He would cry very soon, all this talk about Gaston dying. Only to imagine being left behind made his heart ache. It hurt since Gaston had declared he wanted to marry Belle. Belle yes, he had one or two things to say about her, too. “She doesn’t deserve you, Gaston. Belle that is. She does not appreciate you like I do!” His hand on Gaston’s knee squeezed a bit harder. “She never saw what you did for us. You’re the one bringing game on our table in the hard winters, the one risking his life to protect us.” He patted Gaston’s legs. “But right now, you’re the one taking care of me. My Gaston.” It was out before he realized the implications. He’d just gone and called Gaston his.    
  
Everything LeFou said was true, and Gaston knew it. Gaston also knew more than this, but he never dared to let himself think about it. But now… Now LeFou was right in front of him, saying these words, his hair full of daisies, and he was so close, so reachable, it made his chest hurt in a way he couldn’t ignore anymore.   
“I’m not saying you’re not right.” As always, LeFou’s compliments got under his skin, not only feeding his ego like it happened when anyone else did it, but with an intensity that made him stop to recover his own breath and control the quivering of it. “Belle is the only  _ woman  _ in this village that’s worth fighting for, but you…”   
Gaston sent a puzzled look to his friend. “If I was allowed to say such a thing, I would tell you you’re the only one who deserves me.” The only one Gaston wanted to be near. “But, LeFou, I can’t marry you.” His laugh came out uneasy. “But I’m getting old, people expect me to marry someone, and if I lose their respect… How would I be able to protect them? How would I be able to protect  _ you _ ?”   
He noticed how tense he was when he saw the crushed daisy in his fist. Hell, the poor flower didn’t deserve that. “And don’t compare me to Achilles, I don’t wanna go insane… Watching Patroclus die.” Gaston had  only been a child when he read the book - one of those he was allowed to read. And he remembered how this part had messed with him, and how overprotective he had been with LeFou for some time after.

LeFou listened with bated breath. Did he hear right? Much more important: did he understand right? Had Gaston just told him that LeFou, of all people, was worthy of him?

“I think it’s not you going mad, my Achilles, it’s your Patroclus who’s going mad.” He muttered the words so quietly, LeFou was sure Gaston would not hear him.   
He was very still for a moment, thought hard on what to say. What he’d be willing to do for Gaston. The last one had an easy answer: everything that was needed to keep the man safe and happy.

He clutched his hand more around Gaston’s leg to have something to hold on to, then spoke, voice trembling. “Gaston, you are allowed to say such things. To me, that is. Although you’re not wrong. You can’t marry me.” He decided to take a leap of faith, “as much I wish you could.”   
It was out, LeFou’s heart missed a beat, but he spoke on fast. “If you need to marry a woman, let us find one who isn’t Belle. She would make our life worse.” He took a deep, sobbing breath. If he had to hang in the morning, he could confess the rest as well. “I could not bear to see you and her. I’d have to leave. And there’s nothing which scares me more to spend a day without seeing you, Gaston.” LeFou’s voice was barely there in the end and he was trembling, but still he leaned back to get closer to Gaston. 

 

“Let’s stop talking about leaving.” The idea itself was terrifying, and it was enough to make Gaston forget the braids to hold LeFou’s arms, letting all the daisies fall to his lap, while resting his own face on LeFou’s hair. “Belle can have her beast. The victory would mean nothing without you by my side.” And he was sure he would hardly be able to think about marriage after this conversation. He hated so much to admit it, but he wasn’t strong enough to forget about the words exchanged.   
“If you were a woman,” Gaston continued in an impetus, believing he could say anything now. “I would have put a ring on your finger  the very day we were old enough. I would have gone to the war as a married man.”   
He hesitated, pressing his fingers into LeFou’s arms a little more. “But you are not. You’re a man and… Would you still love me if I wasn’t the town’s hero anymore? Would you be capable to look at me the same way if I was only the town’s freak, with an unspoken secret of why he’s living with his best friend instead of finding himself a proper wife?”   
Making LeFou live with him didn’t seem fair, Gaston knew he deserved a better life.   
LeFou just sat there, still trembling and  finally gave in to his urge to get even closer to Gaston as the hunter placed his head atop his hair, held him in his arms, LeFou pushed himself back so his back was pressed against Gaston’s chest. He could almost feel Gaston’s heart beating.   
The other’s words flowed over him like a warm rain in summer. There was relief flooding him at the words “Belle can have her Beast”, but it was washed away in a wave of bliss when Gaston spoke about putting a ring on him, not even the if and whens could damp it.   
And then Gaston asked him these things; and LeFou barely registered their meaning, as all he heard was the desperation in Gaston's voice.   
He had tears in his eyes as he finally answered, “I’d love you as a freak. I’d love you, as I love you since I signed up to follow you to war. I’d love you,” he placed his hand atop Gaston’s, slid their fingers together, “I’d love you, with nothing to you than the skin on your back and daisies in your hair.”   
His pent up tears slowly fell as he added in a murmur, “I will always look at you as I do now, because when I look at you I see the one I love.” 

  
Gaston let LeFou tangle their fingers together, holding his hand so firmly that it was clear he had desired to do this for a long time - and now that he finally could, he wouldn’t let go. He also gave up on thinking about what was fair and what wasn’t: his LeFou wanted him, and how could Gaston deny him?   
“You’re a fool to choose me over a safe life. A brave fool.” And so was he, but Gaston was like Achilles: supposed to be a hero, yet would probably find a terrible and mindless death. LeFou could still have a common and good life. “My brave fool.” He held LeFou a little tighter, pressing a kiss over his temple.

LeFou squeezed Gaston’s hand back, maybe a little desperately, then freed his other arm to drag the sleeve over his face. It would not do to cry in such a joyous moment. He shuddered at the gentle kiss and then lifted their joined hands up to press a kiss to Gaston’s knuckles. Once his lips pressed to Gaston’s skin though, he couldn’t stop and just for good measure placed one kiss to each knuckle. “My Gaston,” he whispered, “you’re a fool too, choosing me of all people.” He took a deep shuddering breath then moved so he knelt between Gaston’s legs, facing him. “May I kiss you?” He surprised himself with the question, but he would not regret it.   
  
Apparently they were both fools and that was the reason they belonged together. And LeFou still thought he had to ask for such thing.   
Gaston didn't answer verbally, instead he just let his head fall to rest on LeFou's forehead. If he didn't know himself, Gaston would say he was nervous.   
  
How absurd!   
  
But he pressed his lips against LeFou's, tentatively first, only brushing and testing the smoothness of the touch, while raising one of his hands to hold LeFou’s jaw. “Yes.” He smiled, before locking their lips once more, now with much more need and much more certain of what he was doing.

  
God, that was a thing he could easily get used to.

  
LeFou brought both his arms up and around Gaston’s neck, fingers playing with his hair as their lips met for the first time. He shivered as Gaston’s breath fanned his face and, finally, he pulled Gaston in. Closer, more, his mind was on a one-way track, and so he opened his mouth for Gaston. He was in heaven. He’d died and gone to heaven - or hell. Not that LeFou cared as long Gaston was by his side. “Gaston…” and he tried to move closer, toppling them both over, Gaston now lying on his back and LeFou atop him. He didn’t even bother to get off of his friend. “Oopsie,” LeFou chuckled and then pressed his mouth back onto Gaston’s, kissing him desperately. 

Gaston only had time to hold on to LeFou - not the smartest move, when it was LeFou who made him lose his balance, feeling his back hit the ground, and probably crushing some poor daisies. But he could only smile at LeFou’s chuckles before meeting his lips again. 

His hands traveled to LeFou’s hair instinctively instinct, holding the locks between his fingers, thankful. But soon enough Gaston moved his arms to hold LeFou’s waist, bringing him as close as he could, not wanting to let go now they were finally together.

LeFou moved his arms so he could halfway support himself, to not fully lie atop Gaston, buried his hands in the man’s hair and finally worked the hair tie out. They really should move this inside. There was a mob waiting for them and someone was bound to come looking for them.   
He slid his mouth off Gaston’s to kiss his jaw, then buried his face into the crook of his neck. He could do this forever, lying atop Gaston. Though like this and with all the kisses, Gaston would soon know just how  _ much _ LeFou was enjoying this.    
He tried to move his lower half unsuspiciously out of direct contact, wriggled a little down - and only got  _ closer  _ for all his effort.  _ Merde. _

 

Gaston let his head rest against the soil, groaning softly to feel LeFou’s lips against his skin, and locking his fingers at the cinch of LeFou’s vest. He felt like he could stay there, being kissed forever, when LeFou suddenly moved.   
  
“Oopsie again?” He smiled, not bothered at all. His hands moved further, now caressing LeFou’s skin, under the fabric of the clothes. “I didn’t even start touching you yet.”   
  
But Gaston didn’t intend to keep LeFou untouched for much longer. Taking advantage of how close they were now, he pressed his lips against LeFou’s neck, letting go of his waist to untie the ribbon he always kept tied around his neck.    
“This was always my favorite detail of you.” He raised his back off the ground to be able to lead his kisses down LeFou’s body, finding his collarbone where the cravat had been before.   
“Yes,” LeFou murmured against Gaston’s skin, once he realized that he wasn’t upset. “Very much ‘oopsie’!” Though then he felt Gaston’s fingers on his skin and shivered. Gaston could touch him wherever he wished to. LeFou would happily reciprocate.   
He gave a little moan as Gaston pulled away the cravat and then kissed his collarbone.   
LeFou decidedly shoved his own hand into Gaston’s ruffled collar, finally touching skin, moving his hands to Gaston’s back. “I’d not even know where to start should I have to name all my favorite details…” he trailed off and bent his head so he could nibble on Gaston’s ear.    
  
“You can try, we have all night,” Gaston answered, trying to mask the groan that wanted to escape through his lips when he felt LeFou’s touch. Maybe they didn’t have all night exactly, since they still had to go to the tavern to explain themselves. But the townspeople could wait a little more.   
“But I guess I found another favorite thing about you.” And he probably would find a lot more from now on. “Your moans are the sweetest sounds,” he completed, opening the buttons of LeFou’s vest while he looked for his lips again. 

Obviously - not only because of this new discovery - Gaston had all the intentions to keep those moans coming for as long as he could.

LeFou blushed a little at the comment but pressed closer, lips locked with Gaston’s. He unwillingly pulled his hands out of Gaston’s vest, only to grip it and roll them both to the side. He instantly began to tug on Gaston’s coat and demanded huskily, between kisses, “lose this. Too much leather, not enough skin.” He would’ve been shocked at his own bluntness if not for being so overwhelmed. He had had dreams about this. Naughty dreams.   
There was a sudden change in his mood, from all lovely to very much wanting.   
“God, Gaston, I  _ need _ to touch you…” and LeFou ground himself against Gaston. Let him feel exactly how much he wanted. 

All of Gaston’s repressed feelings came out at once at LeFou’s words, and from the way he pressed on his hips. This time, he could do nothing to suppress the beastly growl that came straight from his throat as he released LeFou only to discard his own inconvenient coat.   
“Don’t hold yourself back,” he panted, pushing LeFou closer to meet his hips again, feeling his own member inside his pants too awake to slow down. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long now.”    
Gaston got rid of LeFou’s vest, quickly working on opening his shirt to finally be able to move his lips down and kiss LeFou’s naked collarbone and chest multiple times on his way down, stopping only to suck gently on LeFou’s skin, totally intending to mark it. “And it’s so much better than I imagined.”   
  


LeFou moaned again, pressing closer and pulled up Gaston’s own vest and shirt, then shoved his hands beneath. “You  _ imagined _ ? Oh, Gaston.” They could have had so much more time together, LeFou thought wistfully. “Why did you never speak up?”   
Just realising that it could have been Gaston all the other times - which hadn’t been many - almost made him cry. “I’d never have turned you down.” He pushed against Gaston’s chest and made him lie down again, then nestled himself between his legs. “Let me show you a few things…”   
"It’s not the kind of feeling you should have for your best friend. It looked like madness and I didn't want to drag you down with me." Gaston let himself be pushed to the ground again, letting LeFou take control. Not a thing he used to do, but what wouldn't he do with or for LeFou?   
He sent a starving look at LeFou, impatiently waiting for him to make the next move. It was true, he had waited too long for this, and now he didn't want to wait any longer.

LeFou shuddered under the intense look. “Your madness is my madness, my love.”

He bent his head and pressed his mouth to Gaston’s chest at the same time he ground back down, sucking a mark right into his left pectoral. Once done he slid his flat tongue over it and then looked up at Gaston and purred, “you taste delicious.”

 

Gaston couldn’t say what turned him on the most; the way LeFou’s statement sounded, the way he called him ‘love’, or to feel LeFou’s lips moving down his body.   
“And you look delicious from this angle.” His body arched involuntary, wanting more contact with LeFou.

LeFou groaned, “Gaston.” He then put his mouth back to Gaston’s skin. He kissed every inch as far he could reach in this position, then licked his way back up to press their bodies together and kiss Gaston once more. He really didn’t know how long he would be able to hold back. To have Gaston like this, under him. It drove him right up to the brink and he wriggled to make sure he would grind his hardness into Gaston’s with his next move. 

 

Gaston let out a pant at the feeling of LeFou’s crotch directly against his own, and almost in a frenzy he held LeFou’s waist again, keeping him close and keeping the motion between their hips.

“I want you. Now,” he said - almost begged - in a single breath. “I can’t wait any longer.”   
  


LeFou let out a desperate moan at the words, then kissed Gaston hard, tongue pushing into his hot mouth and then teeth pulling at Gaston’s lower lip. His voice was ragged when he finally pulled back and answered. “We can’t, no oil, not enough time. I won’t last.” He reached down, though, and pushed his hand between them and cupped Gaston through his breeches, giving him a good squeeze. “I promise I’ll make it worth the wait once we get to it, beloved!”   
  
“Please, don’t finish so soon. Hold on a little.” But Gaston himself wasn’t sure about how long he could last. “God, I can’t stop imagining how it feels to be inside you.” If he was a mess only from what they were doing now, he would be totally dazzled when they went all the way.   
He twisted his hips to find more pressure against LeFou, noticing that his fingers were almost sore from the strong grip on LeFou’s waist, pulling him down to press their bodies even closer.

LeFou groaned and pressed his hand down onto Gaston’s hardness and pumped his hip forward at the same time. This would not work. He pulled his hand back and gripped Gaston’s thigh, pulling his leg up around his waist, slotted them closer together. “Who says…” he panted breathlessly against Gaston’s neck, “who says it’s you who does the taking?” Just for good measure, LeFou dragged his teeth along the side of Gaston’s throat.

Gaston moaned with LeFou’s words, finally losing all control of the situation. That was a new idea, but it didn’t seem unpleasant at all. “I guess this is something we’ll discover later.” His hands traveled to LeFou’s collar, holding him firmly against his neck, in a request - a demand, actually - for him to continue that caress.

“Since you can’t control yourself long enough to discover it right now.” He locked his legs around LeFou’s waist with a groan, pulling him further against his crotch. Despite the provocation, he was far beyond the point of return now. His movements were guided only by his instincts, while his mind was blurred with the sensation of being so close to orgasm. 

LeFou snorted a choked laughter into Gaston’ neck at his words and then nibbled more, trailing gentle bites. Until the moment Gaston’s legs came both up and around him.   
It was becoming too much very quickly. Gaston was overwhelming on a normal day in any usual situation. But this? This was neither normal nor usual. This was madness.   
“Gaston, Gaston, Gaston…” LeFou chanted between bites which got rougher with each new one.    
And finally, he pushed down one last time and had to stifle his shout of ecstasy into Gaston’s neck as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

Gaston was so breathless, so hyperconscious of every part of his body, especially the parts under LeFou’s touch, and his own climax struck him with such intensity that all he could do was to hang onto LeFou, with a brutish and wanton moan, pressing himself into LeFou’s hips with an eagerness that made his back arch again.   
And he didn’t let go of his friend for as long as the blissful situation lasted. Truth be told, even when he started recovering his senses, he still held LeFou close to him, not wanting to lose the contact, feeling empty only from the idea. “This was the most beautiful chant you ever sang to me.”   
A smile was still on his lips, even if his voice was so unsettled and low while he recovered himself.   
LeFou smiled exhausted at the words and pressed a soft kiss to a rather vicious bite mark he’d left on Gaston’s neck. “Can’t wait to sing it to you again, love.”   
His breeches were wet and sticky, LeFou reflected for a moment that he hadn’t come into his trousers for at least ten years. And it had been Gaston’s fault at the time too.   
He scooted down a little and bedded his head atop Gaston’s shoulder, “Gaston…”   
LeFou slid his hand back into Gaston’s hair, stroking gently. He wanted to do that again. A lifetime of wanting would not be satisfied with a hasty romp in a field of daisies.   
“Gaston, je t’aime.”

There was no doubt Gaston could just lay there and hear LeFou’s chants for the rest of the night, but nothing else would fill him with as warm a feeling as the last words had. “Je t’aime, LeFou. Et je t’aimerai toujours.”   
Gaston slipped his arms inside LeFou’s shirt, holding him and enjoying the sensation of his skin while he could. “And I’ll never stop saying this, now that I’m allowed to.” He leaned forward to rest his face on LeFou’s hair, pressing multiple kisses onto the top of his head.   
But a sudden realization struck him, and Gaston raised his eyebrows, looking kind of amused, and also kind of worried. “Do you think Maurice and Belle have been until now?” God, he hoped they hadn’t been, but he knew no one would take the chance to disobey his previous command and release them.

LeFou kissed some more marks and sighed happily at Gaston’s words. He still could not believe this was happening. That Gaston loved him back. It set his soul on fire, made him feel like he lived for the first time in forever.    
LeFou chuckled at the kisses, but pulled back as Gaston tensed up under him to look at him.   
“Maurice?” He asked in confusion and then realized, that yes, the man and his daughter had been thrown into a cart. “Oh my,” he began to scramble to his feet, “we need to look after them!” He looked sternly down at Gaston. “And we need to cancel that mob of yours!” He added after a moment and while he tried to dress, in a very sly tone, “or you’ll sleep in your own bed tonight.”   
  
“We just got together and you’re already threatening me like that?” Still, Gaston didn’t hesitate to sit up, closing his shirt and putting on his coat again before standing up, not wanting to give time for LeFou to make his threat even worse.   
He ended up taking some time to get a better look at himself, and at how his clothes were not only crumpled, but also dirty with clay and daisies; at how his hair was a mess. And there were his pants, which would look terrible when they finally dried. “Why can’t we just jump to the part where we’re going to my house, and leave this to be handled tomorrow?”   
But he hurried to continue, knowing things wouldn’t end well for him if he pushed LeFou too hard. “I’m kidding of course. It’s hero time, let’s save them.”  _ From myself. _ “And look at you, all my perfect braids were ruined.” Gaston still raised his hands to put the locks of LeFou’s hair behind his ears. “We will have to fix this later.”

LeFou chuckled a little at Gaston’s complaint about the threat, it seemed to have been convincing then. As if he would let Gaston anywhere far from him for the next few days - no, years!    
He made a small disapproving noise at the following words but grinned when Gaston rowed back instantly. “Yes, love, let’s save them.” He reached up to touch his own hair and then looked back at Gaston and smiled softly. “You can redo them tomorrow, we should…” He fell silent and stopped doing up his bowtie and to reach out to pull Gaston towards himself by the ruffles of his shirt. Once LeFou had him close once more, he stood on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together for a soft kiss. He pulled back and then placed his bowtie around Gaston’s neck, winding it twice around, carefully poofing the bow up. “For heaven’s sake, leave that there, Gaston!”   
Usually, Gaston would bend to meet LeFou’s lips halfway, but he was so adorable raising himself onto his tiptoes that Gaston only smiled, waiting to return the kiss the moment LeFou reached him. “I’m not giving it back.” He gave a small laugh, thinking that people would ask why was he wearing LeFou’s bowtie anyway. But Gaston didn’t mind, that ribbon was a mark of LeFou on him, and if he couldn’t show the ones on his skin, at least he could show this one.

“I can’t wait to be alone with you again.” This time he leaned to whisper into LeFou’s ear, leaving a peck on his neck. “But for now, let’s return to the tavern.” He still sent an affectionate look towards LeFou. “God, it looks like we fought. I’ll let you say you won, if someone asks.”

LeFou laughed and shook his head, “they’d never believe that, Gaston! I wouldn’t be able to best you in a fight. And they know!”   
But to be honest, the only thing he could think of at the moment was to be alone with Gaston. To be able to look at him and to  _ finally _ be allowed to touch him.

  
They reached the town’s square after a short walk - LeFou had picked up a torch so they’d have a little light on their way - and were faced with the cart. “Doesn’t look like they escaped!” He nudged Gaston as they were still on the opposite of the place and pointed at Maurice’s arm coming through the bars to try and unlock the lock. “Get them out of there, apologize,” he held onto Gaston’s arm to tiptoe again - LeFou had the feeling he would do that often in the future - and whispered into his ear. “Apologize and I’ll show you what else that mouth of mine can do beside spitting threats. If you get what I mean?” He could swear Gaston swallowed.   
Gaston frowned to see Maurice was actually trying to escape, and got even more upset with the idea of apologizing. He shouldn’t apologize when he was only battling for the greater good. But his stubbornness left him right in the moment LeFou stretched to whisper in his ear.   
“I would only do this for you,” he whispered back with all the dignity he could find while understanding too much what LeFou was saying, and he looked around to be sure no one was watching before stealing a kiss.   
  


“Fear no more, Maurice, I came back to free both of you.” His voice resounded as he walked to the cart, assuming his hero posture. And pretending not to see how Belle advanced to the bars, holding them as if she was about to break them by herself.   
“You’re a monster! You’re a…” Her voice thundered with even more strength than Gaston’s, before she seemed to run out of bad words to call Gaston. “What did you do to him?”   
Gaston still looked in LeFou’s direction, with an expression that asked silently if he really had to apologize to  _ them _ . “If you’re talking about your new exotic pet, I can assure you he’s fine. But you’re responsible if anything happens to the village because of…”   
But his sentence was interrupted when he finished unlocking the chart, and Belle moved in his direction, punching his face. Gaston was caught off guard, and he walked a few steps back, disoriented so much by the thump that he couldn’t even say a word for a moment. He really didn’t want to know how she had become that strong.   
“Belle!” Maurice warned as soon as he came out of the chart himself, holding his daughter by the arm before she could hit the captain again. “Wait.” His eyes wandered from Gaston to LeFou, not really understanding what had happened between them, but knowing something was different.   
LeFou had watched on in silence, shaking his head at Gaston’s posturing, but he didn’t intervene. Well, not until Belle hit Gaston and the man stumbled back. LeFou was there in a flurry and placed his hand on Gaston’s back and glared daggers at Belle.    
“Stop that Belle, we never went to that castle and the mob’s cancelled, too. Your Beast is safe.” He then gently tapped his fingers against the small of Gaston’s back. “We should give them a horse so they can go there, as soon as they let you say what you came to say, Captain.”   
LeFou really hoped Gaston would not lash out again. No mather if with words or bodily.   
Just to be on the safe side he began to rub small circles with his fingers. No one would get suspicious at him comforting his best friend. 

Gaston hadn’t heard Maurice asking for Belle to stop, and the rage would have filled his chest again, if LeFou hadn’t been with him - now by his side completely. And he would have been even less willing to apologize, but LeFou’s hand on his back gave him not only solace, but also support.

“I would like to apologize for locking the both of you in there, and threaten to lock you in a madhouse, Maurice,” he started, hesitant, but as he spoke, he recognized he had crossed some lines. “And I’m sorry I left you in the woods to die, when… you were just worried about Belle.”

As he realized he had not only crossed a line, but had also acted like a lunatic criminal, his voice started to sound more sincere. “I know I did both of you wrong, and you don’t have any obligation to forgive me. But I hope someday I can make up for everything I’ve done.”

He took a breath, finalizing. “For now, let me lend you one of my horses. Or I can bring Phillip, if you want to. You can get back to the castle of the beast, or your house, if you want, Belle.”

Gaston didn’t understand why Belle would want to return to her captor, but she had always been a woman with peculiar choices.

LeFou nodded, “I need to apologize, too, Maurice, for not speaking out for you.” He looked pointedly up at Gaston’s neck were LeFou’s tie now rested, then back at Maurice. “I made the choice to lose my dignity and to keep something else, in that moment.” How he wished he could just tell them that he would always choose his love over anything else. He though caught the older man’s eye widening for a moment and offered him the faintest nod.

Maurice surprised LeFou by nodding determinedly. “Belle, let us leave and introduce me to this new friend of yours!” Then Maurice spoke to LeFou again, ignoring Gaston. “We will be back. If we’re not, you may come looking for us. But leave the mob at home!”

LeFou stared at Maurice in awe for a moment, then nodded, “yes Monsieur, no mob!”

 

Crossing his arms in front of his body, Gaston didn’t appreciate the fact that he was being ignored, but he prevented himself from saying something, not wanting to get punched again - his jaw was still hurting, just as his ego. He noticed the silent understanding between Maurice and LeFou, and he wondered how much the inventor had discovered, since he was a smart man. But Gaston didn’t mind much.   
He took another step back, feeling like an intruder, as Maurice and Belle left to ride to the castle again, waiting until they had moved away to look at LeFou. “And I guess you’re the one who deserves my deepest apologies.” Gaston would never forget LeFou’s words to Maurice. “I’ll never be able to compensate you enough, but I’ll spend the rest of my life trying.”   
  


LeFou shook his head slowly, a little disbelievingly, and then reached out to stroke Gaston’s jaw. They were alone and it was dark, not much danger anyone might see. “Apology accepted, love.”

He grinned right after and teased, “that girl has a mean punch! Be glad you didn’t marry her!” LeFou would make sure to cover the bruise later -  no question there, it already felt slightly swollen - with as many kisses he could.

“Just try not to be as brash anymore.” He then hooked his arm around Gaston’s and began to move him towards the tavern. “I am very proud of your apology to them, that was amazing! You really are good at most things. Now try to be as good at cancelling the mob!”

  
“God, first I was truly worried about her, but now I’m worried about that beast.” Gaston mumbled, leaning into LeFou’s touch for a moment, before he started to move again. “This night will never end, will it?” At least he hoped LeFou wouldn’t make him apologize to the villagers.   
But when he got to the tavern’s door, he hesitated a bit. “I’m a mess. Will they even hear me out like this?” He finished the sentence with a smile. “Of course they will, they always listen to me.” It was really clear Gaston were trying to convince himself more than anything. In an impulse, before he could give up, he burst through the door, immediately catching the attention of everyone inside as he entered.   
  
While a few of them were still on guard, ready and waiting for the captain, the other part had given up and were filling their mugs with beer, relaxing - these villagers were already too far gone to pay attention despite Gaston’s looks and just kept drinking. But the rest was fixing their judgemental eyes on Gaston, so that he suddenly became very aware of all the daisies stuck to his body.   
“Villeneuve is safe again. There’s no need for us to go to the castle, we can go home to our families again, and have a safe night of rest.” He looked at LeFou for a brief moment, before talking again. “I spoke to Belle and she… guaranteed to me that everything is only a misunderstanding and there’s no beast. Everything she said and showed was just a trick to save her father. I let the both of them go.”   
He wasn’t sure if they would believe him now, but he also knew he couldn’t try to explain to the scared villagers that sometimes even a monster can be harmless. “You all know I would never expose you to unnecessary danger, and the forest is cold, and filled with wolves. So I believed her for now, and I’ll check it myself by the morning. If I see something wrong, I will come back to ask you to follow me again.”   
Of course he wouldn’t go anywhere besides LeFou’s bed for the next days, but he needed to reassure them somehow.

LeFou nodded, “yes, the mirror was just a trick mirror! And I’ll go with Captain Gaston to check up on them, don’t worry!”   
He saw a few of the men getting up, but they merely left the seats they had perched on, ready to go get more comfortable at Gaston’s command and fetch some beer.   
Tom and Dick, who stood close to LeFou and Gaston, gave them both intensely curious looks, then sighed in unison. “Finally…”    
LeFou frowned, but nudged Gaston. “Buy everyone a drink on our tab and then let’s get out of here! Because I don’t know about you, but I hear my bed calling!”   
That should bring everyone back to Gaston’s side. Free drinks did wonders.   
“... fucking.” Stanley also approached them, throwing this word, as if it was a complement of what Tom and Dick were saying. “Fucking finally, I meant. We’ve been waiting here this whole time,” he added when Gaston looked in his direction too fast, but he gave LeFou a wink when the hunter wasn’t looking anymore.   
“You’re right, LeFou! Drinks on me tonight for everybody. They deserve a reward for being willing to follow me again.” Gaston said to the lad on the other side of the counter. “But not for me. I’m also too tired, and I still need to clean myself before going to sleep.” His voice was a little bit louder than normal, so everyone would listen to what he was saying, and he became quite aware of how Stanley was giggling.   
“This is why you both are such friends, right?” Gaston mumbled to LeFou, in a lower voice. “Stanley is as sassy as you.”   
LeFou promptly blushed at Stanley’s teasing. He wanted to hide behind Gaston for a moment, but then grinned at Stanley and nodded. They’d been friends since forever, even had  _ tried out some things _ together, but as LeFou had been helplessly in love with Gaston since forever too, nothing serious had ever grown of it.   
So yes, it was safe to assume that Stanley had meant his comment quite literally.    
“Yes, the sassiest,” LeFou said cheekily, then added, “right after me, of course. Now, let us get home, yes?”

Gaston smiled at LeFou at his answer. “Please,” Gaston asked impatiently. He tried to be discrete when he held LeFou's little finger in a fond gesture, since they couldn’t just hold hands while they were there.

“If we spend more time here, I will just grab you in front of everybody.”

LeFou nodded, “yes…” but he didn’t elaborate to what he agreed. He shook his head, then pulled his hand form Gaston’s, only to place it into the crook of his elbow. “Let me hold on to you my friend, I’m so tired I might fall over.”   
Home, he wanted to take Gaston home. No, he wanted to take Gaston. So as soon they were out of the tavern he began to steer Gaston towards his own house. “I have what we need at home,” he looked up and gave Gaston a promising wink. “And even a change of clothes for you, love.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nana: It's important to say that writing with Rose was an amazing experience! I was awed during all the process by her writing and her ideas! I'll repeat myself here, but she's one of my favorite writers and being allowed to do something with her for this fandom was insanely good! Thank you so much for this, my dear! <3
> 
> Rose: So, my readers know I am bad at notes, and usually just skip them. But here, on this fic, I want to make one. Because I am still astounded, that I got to write this together with one of my favorite writers in this fandom. This must be like every fans dream come true. I am still a little on cloud nine. So thank you Nana to make this possible!  
> And to our dear readers: I hope you've as much fun to read this as I had writing! <3


End file.
